pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Jabba the Hutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Wicket - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Ewoks - Various Mice * Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) * Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman Origins/Rayman Legends/Rayman Adventures) * Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Admiral Ackbar - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Stardestroyer Commanders - Various Villains * Moff Jerjerrod - Inspector Grub (Rayman the Animated Series) * Wedge Antilles (Red 2) - John Henry (John Henry) * Nien Nunb - Tom Jr (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Mon Calamari - Various Cats * EV-9D9 - Goblin King (Babes in Toyland) * Bib Fortuna - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mon Mothma - Millie (Thomas and Friends) * Imperial Officer - Mortimer Mouse * Capt. Firmus Piett - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) * Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) * Red Leader - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) * Red Leader's Helpers - Various Train Crew (Thomas and Friends) * and more Voice Cast (English) *Hiro Hamada - Radar Overseer Hank *Honey Lemon - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Tadashi Hamada - Microsoft Mike *Fred - Radar Overseer Sidney *Shifu Hoffman - AT&T Charles *Yokai - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Arendelle and Weseleton Guards and Various Humans - Various Speakonia Voices *Sven - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Baymax - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Shere Khan - Radar Overseer Guy *Jerry - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) *Various Mice - Various Speakonia Voices *Adult Kristoff - Microsoft Sam *Anna - Microsoft Mary *Crunch Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Guy (+5) *Nicole Watterson - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Princess Cholena - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Theodore - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Richard Watterson - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Globox - Microsoft Sam *Sylvester - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Sylvia - Microsoft Mary (+5) *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Hiro Hamada - Jorge Loquendo V1 (A New Hope - Adywan's Revisited, The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered, and Return of the Jedi) *Honey Lemon - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tadashi Hamada - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fred - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Shifu Hoffman - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Yokai - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Arendelle and Weseleton Guards and Various Humans - Various Loquendo Voices *Sven - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baymax - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Shere Khan - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Jerry - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Various Mice - Various Speakonia Voices *Adult Kristoff - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Anna - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Crunch Bandicoot - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Nicole Watterson - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Princess Cholena - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Theodore - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Richard Watterson - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Globox - Juan Loquendo V1 *Sylvester - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sylvia - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *and more Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) Footage Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Frozen (2013) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *John Henry (2000) *American Legends (2002) *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Movies *Home on the Range (2004) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) Dreamworks Footage *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda (TV Series) *Rise of the Guardians MGM Footage *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Movies *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Tom and Jerry Kids Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Universal Studios Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Don Bluth Footage *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) Rayman Footage *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision An American Tail Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Dreamworks Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Quotes Quote 1 *steps out of his shuttle on the Death Star. *The Wicked Coachman: Lord Yokai. This is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence. *Yokai: You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I am here to put you back on schedule. *The Wicked Coachman: I assure you, Lord Yokai, my men are working as fast they can. *Yokai: Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them. *The Wicked Coachman: I tell you that this station will be operational as planned. *Yokai: The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. *The Wicked Coachman: But he asks the impossible! I need more men! *Yokai: Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives. *The Wicked Coachman: alarmed Prince Hans's coming here? *Yokai: That is correct, Commander, and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress. *The Wicked Coachman: We shall double our efforts. *Yokai: I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am. Quote 2 *Khan and his entourage catch Honey Lemon rescuing Tadashi *Tadashi Hamada: Hey, Shere Khan. Look, Shere Khan, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked! It's not my fault... *Shere Khan: English It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler in the business, but now you're Bantha fodder! *Tadashi Hamada: Look... *Shere Khan: guards Take him away! *Tadashi Hamada: dragged away by the guards Shere Khan... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here! Don't be a fool! *Shere Khan: Honey Lemon being led away by Tadasha in disguise Wait! Bring her to me. *Tadashi Hamada: to Shere Khan We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this. *Shere Khan: grinning Of that, I'm sure. But, in the meantime... *Honey Lemon: Shere Khan's tongue before her face, turns away in disgust Ugh! *Baymax: his head away Oh, I can't bear to watch! Quote 3 *Hans has arrived on the Death Star. *Prince Hans: a kneeling Yokai Rise, my friend. *Yokai: The Death Star will be completed on schedule. *Prince Hans: You have done well, Lord Yokai. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker. *Yokai: Yes, my Master. *Prince Hans: Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force. *Yokai As you wish. *Prince Hans: Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. wickedly Quote 4 *is in Olaf's hut. Olaf is pacing back and forth. Hiro is looking at him with a mixture of sadness and pity. *Olaf: That face, you make. Look I so old to young eyes? *Hiro Hamada: hurriedly No! Of course not. *Olaf: good-naturedly I do. Yes, I do. Hmm, sick, have I become. Old and weak. at Hiro When 900 years old, you reach, look as good, you will not, hmm? again, coughs, walks over to his bed. Soon, will I rest, yes. Forever sleep. Earned it, I have. into his bed *Hiro Hamada: Master Olaf, you can't die. *Olaf: Strong, am I with the Force...but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things...the way of the Force. *Hiro Hamada: But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training. *Olaf: No more training, do you require. Already know you that which you need. *Hiro Hamada: Then I am a Jedi. *Olaf: trying to speak Not yet. One thing remains: Yokai. You must...confront...Yoaki. Then, only then, a Jedi, will you be. And confront him, you will. *Hiro Hamada: in agony Master Olaf...is Darth Yokai my father? *Olaf: away from Hiro Rest, I need. Yes, rest. *Hiro Hamada: pleading Olaf, I must know. *Olaf: Your father, he is. looks away Told you, did he? *Hiro Hamada: Yes. *Olaf: Unexpected, this is, and unfortunate. *Hiro Hamada: surprised Unfortunate that I know the truth? *Olaf: No. to face Hiro Unfortunate that you rushed to face him. That incomplete, was your training. That not ready for the burden, were you. *Hiro Hamada: I'm sorry. *Olaf: to speak as voice gradually grows softer Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware: Anger, fear, aggression - the dark side, are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. now Hiro...Hiro...do not... to speak Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor...or suffer your father's fate you will. Hiro... leans in close ...when gone am I, the last of the Jedi, will you be. Hiro...the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned. Hiro... great effort ...There...is...another...Sk...Sky...walker... dies, then disappears into thin air Quote 5 *has passed into The Force, Hiro is sitting outside his hut with Sven *Hiro Hamada: I can't do it, Sven. I can't go on alone. *Shifu Hoffman: emanates from nowhere Olaf will always be with you. himself as a spirit walking nearby *Hiro Hamada: Shifu! Why didn't you tell me? You told me Yokai betrayed and murdered my father. *Shifu Hoffman: Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Kristoff and became Darth Yokai. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view. *Hiro Hamada: incredulously A certain point of view? *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Kristoff was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Sven. I was wrong. *Hiro Hamada: There is still good in him. *Shifu Hoffman: He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. *Hiro Hamada: I can't do it, Ben. *Shifu Hoffman: You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Yokai again. *Hiro Hamada: I can't kill my own father! *Shifu Hoffman: resigned Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope. *Hiro Hamada: Olaf spoke of another. *Shifu Hoffman: The other he spoke of is your twin sister. *Hiro Hamada: But I have no sister. *Shifu Hoffman: nods Mm. To protect you both from Prince Hans, you were hidden from your father when you were born. Prince Hans knew, as I did. If Kristoff were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous. *Hiro Hamada: sudden realization Honey Lemon! Honey Lemon's my sister! *Shifu Hoffman: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Hiro. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor. Quote 6 *has stepped out of the Ewok party. Honey a joins him. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, what's wrong? *Hiro Hamada: Honey Lemon, do you remember your mother? Your real mother? *Honey Lemon: Just a little bit. She died when I was very young. *Hiro Hamada: What do you remember? *Honey Lemon: Just images, really. Feelings. *Hiro Hamada: Tell me. *Honey Lemon: She was very beautiful. Kind, but sad. Why are you asking me all this? *Hiro Hamada: I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, tell me. What's troubling you? *Hiro Hamada: Yokai's here. Now, on this moon. *Honey Lemon: How do you know? *Hiro Hamada: I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him. *Honey Lemon: Why? *Hiro Hamada: He's my father. *Honey Lemon: shocked Your father?! *Hiro Hamada: There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance. *Honey Lemon: Hiro, don't talk that way! You have a power I don't understand and could never have. *Hiro Hamada: You're wrong, Honey. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it and... directly at Honey My sister has it. for the words to sink in Yes. It's you, Honey. *Honey Lemon: astonished I know. Somehow, I've always known. *Hiro Hamada: Then you know why I have to face him. *Honey Lemon: No! Hiro, run away, far away! If he can feel your presence, then leave this place! I wish I could go with you. *Hiro Hamada: No, you don't. You've always been strong. *Honey Lemon: But why must you confront him? *Hiro Hamada: Because there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try. Honey Lemon on the cheek, then leaves *Tadashi Hamada: Hiro leave Hey, what's goin' on? *Honey Lemon: Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while. *Tadashi Hamada: Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on? *Honey Lemon:distressed I... I can't tell you! *Tadashi Hamada: angrily What, could you tell Hiro? Is that who you could tell? *Honey Lemon: in Pinkie Pie's voice I-- away from Tadashi *Tadashi Hamada: angrily, and starts to storm away, but stops, and returns to Honey Lemon a moment later I'm sorry. *Honey Lemon: against Tadashi Hold me. Quote 7 *surrenders himself to Yokai. *Yokai: PrinceHans has been expecting you. *Hiro Hamada: I know, father. *Yokai: So, you have accepted the truth. *Hiro Hamada: I've accepted the truth that you were once Kristoff, my father. *Yokai: retort That name no longer has any meaning for me. *Hiro Hamada: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. off to the side of the passageway, away from Yokai That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now. *Yokai: Hiro's lightsaber, which he turns on, and finds that the glowing blade is light blue I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete. off the lightsaber again Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen. *Hiro Hamada: Come with me. *Yokai: Shifu Hoffman once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side! I must obey my master. *Hiro Hamada: I will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill me. *Yokai: If that is your destiny. *Hiro Hamada: Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you! Let go of your hate! *Yokai: It is... too late for me, son. Prince Hans will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now. *Hiro Hamada: resigned Then my father is truly dead. Quote 8 *Prince Hans: Welcome, young Hamada, I have been expecting you. You no longer need those. the Force to detach Hiro's cuffs Guards, leave us. Hans's guards leave the room I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me master. *Hiro Hamada: You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father. *Prince Hans: Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things. *Yokai: Hiro's lightsaber to Prince Hans His lightsaber. *Prince Hans: Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon, much like your father's. By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you. *Hiro Hamada: You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead, and you with me. *Prince Hans: laughing Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet? Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here. *Hiro Hamada: Your overconfidence is your weakness. *Prince Hans: back at Hiro Your faith in your friends is yours. *Yokai: It is pointless to resist, my son. *Prince Hans: Everything that has transpired has done so, according to my design. Your friends, out there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. mockingly Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive. Quote 9 *Yokai: for Hiro in Prince Hans's chamber You cannot hide forever, Hiro. *Hiro Hamada: I will not fight you. *Yokai: Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... pauses Sister!... So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Shifu was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will. *Hiro Hamada: himself, takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber NEVER! Yokai ferociously, and as the lightsabers swing and clash 38 times, Hiro eventually ends up backing Yokai onto a railing and cutting off his arm. He stands over Yokai for a moment *Prince Hans: laughing Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side! *Hiro Hamada: at Yokai's severed hand, but turns off his light blue lightsaber, then turns to face Yokai, throwing away his lightsaber Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. *Prince Hans: angrily So be it... Jedi! Quote 10 *refuses to give in to Hans's demands and disarms himself. *Prince Hans: his hands toward Hiro If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed. lightning bolts at Hiro causing him to fall to the floor in agony. Yokai gets up and stands next to Prince Hans, watching. Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand? another round of lightning Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision! shooting lightning *Hiro Hamada: in agony Father, please! Help me! *Prince Hans: Now, young Hamada... you will die. lightning blasts *Yokai/Kristoff: back and forth at Hiro and Prince Hans (in Jafar's voice) No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Prince Hans from behind and throws him down into the reactor shaft, with Prince Hans letting out a Wilhelm scream and a Goofy yodel *Prince Hans: Wahey-he-he-hey! Yahey! Quote 11 *redeemed Kristoff is dying in Hiro's arms *Yokai/Kristoff: Hiro, help me take this mask off. *Hiro Hamada: But you'll die! *Kristoff: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes. carefully removes Yokai's mask to reveal Kristoff's disfigured face underneath. Now...go, my son. Leave me. *Hiro Hamada: No, you're coming with me. I won't leave you here. I've got to save you! *Kristoff: smiles You already have, Hiro. You were right. You were right about me... Tell your sister... you were right... dies *Hiro Hamada: Father... I won't leave you. Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/lego-star-wars-ii-the-original-trilogy) *Act_EmperorFight *Act_EndorBattle_ABC *Act_EndorBattle_D *Act_Jabbas_A *Act_Jabbas_BD *Act_Jabbas_E *Act_Sarlacc_A *Act_Sarlacc_B *Act_Sarlacc_C *Act_SpeederChase *Ep6_EndCredits *Qui_EmperorFight *Qui_EndorBattle_ABC *Qui_EndorBattle_D *Qui_SpeederChase *Titles *Qui_Jabbas_A *Qui_Jabbas_BD (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi) Hiro_Hamada_vs_Yokai_Round_3.png|Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 3 Trivia * Hiro's new lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * Yokai's lightsaber will be red and will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi and sound effects and music throughout the entire sixth movie, because Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue throughout the entire sixth movie. *This will also have Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Crunch Bandicoot, Nicole Watterson, Princess Cholena, Theodore Tugboat, Richard Watterson, Globox, Sylvester, Sylvia, Anna, Applejack, and Lucky Jack Rabbit in it too. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs